Outside NYC
by C Lew
Summary: Bella and Alice have always dreamed of moving away from Forks to live in NYC but, when Emmett brings along some of his friends, all their plans are changed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

This is my first fanfic. I'm kinda scared. But its based on a dream I had...which I put the Twilight characters into.

All the pairings are a little mismatched in the beginning. I tried to mix it up.

**BPOV**

Graduation really is no big deal. It really shouldn't be since I've already done this all once in high school. Nope.

I had to have butterflies completely take over my stomach.

My mom _had_ to take a million pictures in front of the house. Me and Dad. Me, Mom and Dad. Me, Emmett and Jacob. I guess it was understandable since her only daughter was graduating college and all. Jacob will have it so much worse…being the baby of the family.

My memories of graduation four years ago in Forks, great as they are (yea…) are missing a lot of cheering faces. Alice had graduated the year before and gone off to New York. Emmett was in L.A., probably doing something dangerous. Only Mom, Dad and Jacob saw me say good bye (or good riddance) to high school.

I felt bad at the time for leaving Jacob alone in the house with Dad. But he only had two years until it was his turn. Once Goliath the Older Brother peaced to California Jake hadn't needed me to be the protective sister anymore. Now he was practically a different person. He'd completely come out of his shell in college so I felt even less bad leaving him a second time.

"Isabella Swan!" Oh crap. My turn. Please don't trip.

I almost heard my family clapping and yelling ridiculously for me. By the time I got across the stage I had the stupidest grin on my face.

Nothing on Earth could have compelled me to buy the ceremony DVDs that the university was peddling out front. No need to remember a red-faced me with a goofy smile in this awkward and uncomfortable balloon gown.

Sad as I was to leave Washington once and for all, I could not wait for tomorrow to come.

Twenty-four hours, four outfit changes, three sloppy, tear-filled goodbyes and one long car ride later: Emmett, Alice and I were on our way to California. All my stuff was already shipped off to the apartment we were going to share in New York after our little two week vacation. So I had nothing to worry about.

"What should we do first, I mean, there's shopping, maybe we should get something to eat? Emmett I want to see your apartment! Your old apartment I guess—," Alice was practically foaming at the mouth with excitement. I could feel the vibrations coming off of her. Even with Emmett wedged into the tiny airplane seat between us. She's such an open book and I love it.

This girl always makes me smile, since the day we met in gym class.

_I was a freshman, she was a sophomore. I managed to get away with wearing a scarf with the horrible excuse for clothes the school forced me into. I wasn't trying to make a statement or anything. I just didn't feel covered enough. _

_I didn't even see the tiny, spiky-haired girl (with perfectly applied mascara) come up to me. _

_"Nice touch," she said pointing to the scarf. "Wanna be my partner?" _

And that was that.

It's not like Alice couldn't have made other, probably better, friends. I think I calmed her down. She must have liked that about me. And I let her pick out all my clothes. I'm surprised she hadn't started introducing me to people as 'Barbie.'

"I think we should go to the bar," Emmett winked at me. He was dying to see his perfect little sister get hammered. I guess all those stories from my infamous college weekends weren't enough.

"Seconded," I said. I wanted to unwind and have as much fun as possible before going to my Big Scary Adult Job.

"Okay, fine," Alice sighed. "But we have to be able to change first! I can't go out like this in California." Of course she couldn't. Alice had to change clothes _at least_ twice a day, every day. The last seven years with her had rubbed off on me, though. Looking down at my grubby sweats and college-advertisement hoodie, I knew she was right. Totally not first-adventure-in-Los-Angeles appropriate.

Alice and I proceeded to plan out outfits, hair, make-up… and shoes while the plane landed, and walked to the baggage claim … and while we waited for a cab.

Emmett probably would have gotten annoyed and bored if he hadn't jumped onto his cell phone as soon as we got off the plane, trying to find the parties.

Los Angeles was like a dream. We managed to see the sun for a little while on the way to Emmett's place. This may not seem like a huge deal. But I hadn't seen the sun for a month and a half before that day. I counted. The cab ride wasn't absolutely freezing with the windows open too. This place was no N-Y-C but definitely a step up from Washington.

"Okay," Emmett began, closing his phone. Yay, the party plans… "We're going to this really cool little bar. It's an open mic type of thing going on tonight and a bunch of my friends are going to be there. Done."

"Guy friends or girl friends?" Alice was always on the prowl.

"Mostly guy friends," Emmett shrugged. He didn't understand the real question Alice was asking, I guess. She smiled widely at me. I really didn't see the point, since we weren't here for that long, and I'm not exactly queen of the one night stands.

"I better not get ditched tonight," I whispered seriously to her as we got out of the cab. She was starting to look a little too giddy again.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered back, shaking her head a little like I'd said something stupid. "We'll find someone for you too. What do you want to do with your hair?"

The bar Emmett led us into was packed with loud, excited looking people. By the time we pushed out way over to the counter I had realized that most of the people were girls. Sucks for Alice.

She paid a lot of attention to the bartender, the one guy we could see through the mob who wasn't Emmett. She ordered the two of us some fruity colorful drinks while Emmett took his beer and went off in search of his friends.

"Okay, I'm done with this guy," she shouted at me over the music. She turned away. "Oh…my…"

"What?" I asked, looking at her. Her mouth was still hanging open while she breathed the rest of her sentence. My eyes followed the line hers were taking, over to the stage. They were locked on the guy sitting down at the keyboard.

He should have been a model or something. The line of his nose and his perfect mouth (good god the lips…) looked fake, they were just too perfect. His red-brown hair was messy, but not. And through the shirt he had on, you could tell he was perfectly built and took care of himself.

"Whoa." I was staring. Alice was staring.

How much time had gone by? I could hear the music his band was playing, along with a couple hundred girl voices singing along. Now it made complete sense that everyone there was a girl. We were all there for him.

"Oh my god, I think I know him." Alice was still staring, but now her mouth was closed. She tilted her head to the side, scrutinizing him.

"What?! From where? Who is he?!" Jealousy was outweighed by excitement. Maybe we could go talk to him after he was done with the stage thing.

"He went to our high school!" Alice shouted looking as excited as I felt, "I think he was in Emmett's grade or maybe the one before? I remember her him! He went off to California to get famous or something…."

"I guess that worked out for him." The girl voices and screams were starting to hurt my ears. "What's his name, Alice?"

"Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm jealous.

**BPOV**

Remember that senior guy who every single girl, and some of their moms, drooled over incessantly? The one who only noticed little freshman you when you dropped your food tray right next to his table during lunch and got Mac and Cheese all over your pants (yea that happened). That's Edward Cullen.

He wasn't exactly a jock. Not on any of the sports teams…but he always played whatever random game the guys were playing during lunch. And he played them well, always looking swoon-worthy. He could have been on any team…

He could have had any girl too. Surprisingly I can't remember anyone specific that he'd dated. Not surprisingly, he was too good for any of them anyway.

He seemed to have gotten even more gorgeous since high school. And just like back then, I was at a completely loss for words while he stood four feet away from me, pal-ing around with Emmett.

Alice had managed to stop staring and pay attention to the random-friend-of-Emmett who was trying to talk to her. I followed her lead, sneaking peaks at Edward every once in a while. He was just too cute.

Mike something-or-other was trying a little too hard to entertain Alice at this point. It was getting comical, but she was too nice to walk away. Her head just kept bobbing along to his conversation while her eyes completely glazed over. Every so often she would take a rather large swig of her girly, not-enough-alcohol drink.

Right when I couldn't stifle the hysterical urge to giggle any longer, Mike told the most not funny joke and Alice's mouth just fell open. I could almost hear her thoughts: _"are you fucking serious?!"_

I turned away, laughing out loud finally and looked up. Right into the most beautiful and paralyzing green eyes. I guess I was still smiling because he smiled back at me. And because I'm Bella Swan, I blushed furiously.

Somehow I managed to speak before it got awkward…or more awkward. "Oh, hey." Yea, that's not awkward.

"Bella," Emmett saved me from further weirdness, thank god. "This is Edward. Do you remember him? He went to high school with us."

I played it cool. "Yea, I knew you looked familiar." Handshake. Touching him made shivers go down my spine. I stared at my hand while he held it for those way-too-brief two seconds. I seriously contemplated refusing to let go. When I looked up again, he looked confused and I blushed again. "I liked your music," I said, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Oh, you did?" His face lit up again and lost the look of confusion. This man, with his smiles and eyes, would be the death of me. "I wrote the first, second and the last songs," he said, so proud of himself.

Just then, the next band started their set and the room got ridiculously loud. That's the end of this convo I guessed…

Nope. Edward leaned into me and I completely froze while he spoke into my ear so I could hear him clearly. And smell him clearly. "Which one was your favorite?" His breath sent another shock down my back, right to my toes.

It really makes no sense that I kept it cool through that… but Emmett was standing right there so I'm not complaining. "I liked the last one the best." Totally not a lie. By the end of the performance I had been able to hear the music again.

"Yea, that's my favorite, too," he said an inch from my ear. His chest was practically touching me. He was smiling again, so I was smiling too. I was just too freaking lucky. Alice had to have seen this happening.

She would have been unable to contain herself this long if she had, though…

"You don't want to take Bella's opinion to seriously, dude. She doesn't know shit about music." Emmett punched me playfully on the shoulder. I was going to have a bruise. Edward was still smiling at me, but Emmett couldn't have stopped there. "This one time in middle school, she entered a talent show--"

"OKAY! Enough!" I really didn't need to be more embarrassed in front of the most beautiful guy in the room. Maybe the world…

Emmett's interjection brought me (somewhat) back to reality. The first I noticed when I was able to concentrate on something other than Edward was the stares. The death stares. About fifty passably-pretty looking, scantily clad and slightly drunk chicks were looking at me like they wanted to maul me. And claw my eyes out.

Not wanting to make eye contact, I flinched back towards Emmett.

Edward was laughing again. At me? Jesus, I hoped not.

"I'll be right back." I turned around swiftly and grabbed Alice, who was still trapped with Boring Mike, by the arm. "Alice, come get another drink with me!" She looked at me with a mixture of intense gratitude and frustration. I probably didn't save her quickly enough.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?! How could you leave me there alone?!" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Did you really just miss that? Me and Hott Edward just had a moment!"

"What?!" She looked back towards the circle of guys we were walking away from. "WHAT?! Tell me! Everything! Now!"

"Okay, okay." I laughed. It was fortunate that there was loud music to down out Alice's shrieks while we walked. She was vibrating with excitement again by the time we made it to the bar. I smiled at okay-looking-bar-guy and got refills, partially to torture Alice a bit, but mostly to get some booze in me and calm myself down.

Relaying all the closeness, sparks and beauty of my encounter didn't help. Alice's hysterical grinning and dragging me back towards my "future husband" didn't help either.

"Emmett!" she yelled, once we were within range of the guy circle. "You haven't introduced me to your friend." She smiled at Edward. I giggled out loud (and thanked god for the music again): she was so obvious.

For some magical reason I was able to not freak out when I realized that he was smiling back at _me_. It seemed like he smiled every time I smiled. Okay, maybe the freaking out externally had just been replaced by internal delusions. Lame.

"Oh, sorry Alice." For some reason Emmett always did what Alice said. "Alice. Edward. Edward. Alice. Done." He still managed to do everything in an Emmett kind of way…

"Hello Alice. I like your hair." Edward didn't speak into Alice's ear like he had with me. The most he did was inch towards her and yell. My smile widened.

"I like yours too." She was flirting.

If Alice was flirting then I might as well just leave. She was practically perfect, after all.

Alice was petite with perfectly aligned features. Every article of clothing and application of makeup she wore just accentuated he beauty. And, she carried herself with a level of confidence that I would never be able to reach. Most of the guys in our high school had been in love with her. Some of them still were.

I suspected that Emmett probably felt something along those lines, secretly. It would explain his tendency to do whatever she wanted. I think he kept quiet for me, though. Trying not the making it weird and all.

The wave of disappointment that crashed over me was completely stifling. If Alice was really trying then I had no chance.

How could I have known that the situation was SO much more hopeless and heartbreaking?

Alice and I didn't see her coming. But Emmett did. I noticed his mouth fall open while he visibly stiffened. I threw a quizzical look at him that he didn't see.

I hadn't seen her approach but I sure as hell saw her snaking her hand around Edward's waist.

He didn't look uncomfortable. This must happen all the time.

"Hey Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. Merh.**

**BPOV**

Until this moment, Alice had been the most beautiful woman that I had ever known.

Rosalie Hale ruined that. No one could compete with her. She was tall, slender but way voluptuous at the same time. It must be the way she stood, the way she held herself. It looked like someone had taken the best features off all the most beautiful super models in the world and put them together to form her face and body. Her makeup and clothes were better than Alice's. I hadn't ever thought that could be possible….

Edward's voice broke Emmett's, Alice's and my concentration on the Aphrodite… "Emmett, this is the girl." He smiled. "Rosalie Hale."

If I were able to be that close to him I would have been smiling enough for it to become painful. Rosalie wasn't.

She looked consumed by boredom.

"Hi, Rosalie." Emmett sounded like he had something lodged in his throat.

To my surprise, when Rosalie's eyes rose to Emmett's face, they widened and she smiled back. Widely.

"Hi…Emmett?" She said his name quietly. As quietly as you could in a crowded room and still be heard. She smiled again.

"This is Emmett's sister Bella and their friend Alice," Edward continued, gesturing towards us. I couldn't help beaming up at him when he looked my way. He had such an effect on me.

Rosalie looked back and nodded at us in turn. Then she concentrated on the floor and blushed.

…She blushed? Why was she blushing?! What…?!

"Um, Bella, I think I'm ready to go now. I'm tired," Alice said, grabbing my arm. She was looking at Emmett. I looked at him too, utterly confused. He was looking at the floor the same way Rosalie was. He peeked at her once before I understood Alice's urgency.

I immediately turned towards the door while Alice pulled Emmett away from the couple, but I threw a smile and a glance back at Edward.

He was smiling right back into my eyes.

"Emmett, what the hell was that?" Alice half yelled, half whispered incredulously. She had barely kept her outburst contained until we got into a cab. If I wasn't panicking internally about Edward and Emmett and Rosalie and life in general, this situation would be hilarious.

"What?" He was trying to play it off but we all saw their eyes lock. It wouldn't be that easy.

"No! You and the hott chick had a moment! We're girls, we notice these things!" Alice seemed desperate to get the details. I stayed quiet. If Emmett and Rosalie "had a moment" by just looking at each other, then what the hell had happened between me and Edward? We had locked eyes waaaaaaay more than once.

Wait. Don't compare. Don't read too much into anything.

"I… I… I don't know." Emmett resigned under Alice's sharp glare. She seemed to grow knowing there was gossip being denied her. Alice could be intimidating despite her small stature.

"What's their relationship? It seemed like he might have talked about her to you before?" Alice asked. I smiled, wondering if she was really asking about Edward's relationship status for me.

"Um. I guess they're dating," Emmett said. His shoulders slumped. "He's known her for a while….She's hott…who can blame him." It didn't sound like Emmett was talking to us. He was frowning at the roof of the car. This "moment" must have been much more intense than Alice and I thought.

"Emmett, if they're together than she's off limits," I said, as much a reminder for him as it was for me.

"I know." He responded, with pathetically more sadness. "They're coming over tomorrow night." He directed that at me. As a warning. He had seen my moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**BPOV**

"Seriously, why are we watching this?" Edward breathed into my face. When he spoke he touched my thigh with the back of his hand, letting it rest there just long enough to give me the chills.

He had sat right next to me all night. Just close enough that we weren't touching.

It might just be because he was drunk….don't think about that…

"I love the Late Late show. Craig Ferguson is the funniest man alive," I breathed back. I batted my eye lashes for good measure…

Bad! Flirting is not a good idea! This guy has a girlfriend! A really beautiful girlfriend…

He did start it though…

Rosalie hadn't come to Emmett's apartment with Edward. What did that mean? I had opened the door with my glass of wine at my lips. When I saw him there, smiling, alone, my hand snapped down. My throat didn't want to function. I couldn't swallow.

This guy couldn't be human. How did he have this affect on me?

Alice and Emmett got up and wandered into the kitchen. Craig didn't wow them like he did me. Edward stayed.

My attempt to concentrate on the hilarious monologue on the TV wasn't working. Every time I laughed, I saw Edward smile in the corner of my eye.

He was smiling when I smiled. Again. What the hell?!

Concentrate on Craig. Concentrate on Craig. Perfect. The beloved Scot took that moment to say something particularly hilarious, he always took care of me. I curled over in giggles that were too hard to fully suppress.

Edward chuckled aloud in response.

I turned towards him, wanting to stick my tongue out. There's nothing like getting laughed at to bring out your inner child. I might have been a bit tipsy but I managed to not embarrass myself like that.

His eyes will always stop me short, I think. The look he was giving me made my breath catch.

Out of nowhere, he reached over, put his hand in my hair – what the hell?! – and mussed it up a little. Without saying a word, he got up and went into the kitchen. He didn't come back straight away so I looked back towards to TV.

My head felt like it had been burned where he touched me. I moved my hair back to the pretty place Alice had set it in but the burn didn't go away.

This was too much. I was falling in love with a guy I met yesterday… who had a girlfriend… and was one of Emmett's friends. These reasons really didn't seem good enough to stop myself from going into the kitchen, grabbing Edwards face and kissing him incessantly in front of Alice and Emmett.

I had to escape. I couldn't be around him when I was thinking like this. I'd have to walk through the kitchen to get to the bedroom Alice and I were sharing. My dilemma had me bouncing around on the couch: almost standing up, jumping straight back down. Stupid boys…

"Bella, c'mere for a minute?" Alice called…from the bedroom?

I got up too fast and walked through the kitchen too fast. Unable to resist the temptation, I smiled at Edward as I passed. His smile engulfed me again.

I walked faster.

The door slammed a little too loudly to seem nonchalant. "Alice, thank you so much," I rushed. "I was in a panic."

"Yea, I noticed," she said, smirking evilly. "What was he doing to your hair?"

"I don –"

"And the way he looked at you!"

"Oh, I kn –"

"He was looking at you… like .. like he wanted to throw you down on the floor and –"

"Alice!"

"He probably would have done it with Emmett right there…"

"Oh my god, Alice. Shut up!" She was getting my hopes up…

"He totally loves you."

"Alice, one word. Girl. Friend."

"Bella, he's spent the entire night staring at you. Not to mention last night. His face lights up every single time you smile. Wait! Wait! Let me finish! When you look at him –"

"Enough!" She didn't look like she was going to cooperate. "Enough. That's it! We're only here for eleven more days. This is supposed to be a non-stressful vacation! Edward has a girlfriend! The end!" Saying his name was so much fun.

She smirked at me.

"I'm going to bed. Don't say anything to Emmett, please?" I asked, meaningfully. He would either make fun of me until I died from embarrassment and annoyance or he would get angry and uncomfortable that I had a crush on one of his not-single friends.

"Okay, okay." The cogs working in her head were almost audible. She wanted to get me together with Edward. Bad. Then she would probably design matching outfits.

I shook that image out of my head and moved towards my suitcase at the end of the bed.

"You totally love him back."

I couldn't deny it…


	5. Chapter 5

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not sure who owns Craig Ferguson.

**BPOV**

The plane's ascension was like a weight lifting off my chest. At the same time, though, I felt my heart clench at the thought of leaving.

The past two weeks had been some of the best in my life. Anything we did in Los Angeles seemed new and exciting, even after we ate at the same restaurant four times.

I think it was the sun. I hadn't realized how much I was missing when it came to the sun. None of m clothes had sleeves (and no socks either) for the whole vacation. My introduction to flip-flops alone would have been enough to make this vacation one of my lifetime favorites.

I hadn't exactly gotten tan. Pretty sure that would always be impossible, but my skin looked like it was glowing. And, not in the extremely-pale-girl-in-the-sun-reflects-like-a-mirror kind of way. I looked cute…. I did.

It was all Alice's fault. She talked me into borrowing her nice clothes and letter her do my hair.

She wanted to experiment and see what Edward would do If I was all sexy-looking.

I don't know if it was what she expected (or I expected, for that matter) but he definitely gravitated toward me.

He never brought Rosalie around Emmett's apartment. I didn't see her again after the first night in the bar. The rational reason for this was that he had seen Emmett looking at his girl. Rational didn't fly with Alice, though. She liked to think that Edward left Rosalie at home so he could hang around with me.

He sat next to me. He got drinks for me with the bar (I swear I never asked…). He spoke to me more than Alice. Emmett didn't even get more attention than I did.

I felt almost like Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I were on double dates all the time. Edward focused on me so Alice and Emmett focused on each other.

This all made me kind of angry. I was being led on. Edward had a girl friend.

I knew they were still together. Emmett came home with a smile on his face every time he saw Edward without me. The Rosalie Smile.

He would come home and state at the walls, not really focusing on anything.

My anger could not survive any of the looks Edward gave me. I only ever let loose and ranted my emotions out to Alice, when we were alone.

"He must like you… I swear, whenever you're around he cant look away. It's like no one else matters!" She yelled back at me. The certainty in her voice added to my anger. None of those things mattered…

"One word: Rosalie," I said quietly, watching the happiness ebb off her face. "Yea, beat that you little cupid wannabe. …I'm not a home wrecker," I added as an after thought.

Whatever. We were leaving. No need to dwell. I could find myself an unattached New York guy. Just as good. Hopefully, better.

"This is so disappointing," Alice huffed, next to me. The headphones she got to watch the in flight movie were twisting around in her hands.

"Alice! What are you talking about?!" I said. "We're on our way to the city! I mean… you already live there, but now I do too! This is what we've been looking forward to since we were thirteen!" The speech was making me giddy. I'd forgotten how much I wanted this while my thoughts were preoccupied with Edward. Excitement ran through my limbs so quickly. I must have been pulling an Alice and making my seat vibrate with my uncontainable energy.

"Oh, I didn't mean that…" She smiled. Any talk of Alice and I living together made her swell with happiness. Neither of us had sisters, so we had always thought of each other that way, without the bickering and jealousy, thank god. "I just meant that you're moving so far away from your true love!" She giggled at the scowl making at home of my mouth. The Edward Scowl.

"He is not my true love!" I snapped. Edward jumped awake at my exclamation. "Sorry."

I thought that might be the end of the convo.

Wrong.

"This is so not the end of you and Edward Cullen," Alice continued in a whisper. "There is too much chemistry. You'll be together eventually…." She trailed off, probably planning the wedding. "You're kids are going to be so adorable…."

"Thanks, Miss Cleo." I mumbled, closing my eyes so I could eventually pretend to be asleep and avoid the rest of this conversation.

"Shit." As soon as I turned my phone on in the terminal it began vibrating. I'd gotten a voicemail during the flight. "My boss wants me to run by the office."

"But its Friday afternoon!" Alice whined. We already had our last weekend before work planned out. We… I should really say "She." Girl weekend. Poor Emmett.

"I know, don't worry. It'll only be a minute. I think she just wants me to meet everyone there. Get introductions out of the way before I have to dive into work."

"That sucks, Bells." Emmett said. He was completely lost in thought again. Our departure from California wasn't only hard on me. He walked away from us towards the baggage claim.

"I'm sorry I keep leaving you alone with Emmett all the time, Alice." I apologized.

"It's fine. He's not terrible to be around." She replied, smiling and sounding genuine enough.

"He's completely head over heels for Rosalie," I continued, even more subdued. "I've never seen him this way."

He was walking back towards us.

"Should we get a cab?" He smiled. Definitely not the Rosalie Smile, it didn't reach his eyes.

We made our way outside. I called for another cab while our stuff was loaded into theirs.

"Alice, don't go anywhere for a while," I asked. "I don't have a key so you'll have to let me in. I'll be like…40 minutes." I waved while I inched into the cab.

Four hours later. Four hours. Alice was going to kill me.

Angela Weber was the nicest woman, very professional. I couldn't have asked for a better first boss, but once she got going about work, she wanted to completely integrate me into the office in one shot.

I met everyone who hadn't already gone home for the weekend, was made at home in my office, and looked over some of the projects I would be working on, come Monday.

It wasn't terrible. On the contrary, I didn't even notice that so much time had gone by. This job wouldn't be tiresome or scary. I felt perfectly comfortable.

I spent the cab ride thinking about my new position and drinking in my favorite city as it passed.

New York was like no other place I'd ever seen. Better than L.A. Better, by far, than pretty much all of Washington. I just liked the tempo, I think. I liked knowing that there was a lot of movement and _life_ even when I couldn't actually see it. You couldn't buy that feeling in Washington.

I belonged here.

Once the car stopped, I stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the building that was my new home. The feeling of contentment left me to be replaced with nervousness at Alice's unavoidable reaction to my lateness.

I walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator to prolong my fate a bit longer, with no regard to the fact that the longer my absence was, the longer the yelling would be when I materialized.

I stood at the door for a minute and a half longer than I would have.

Finally, I succumbed to my inevitable admonishment and knocked on the door.

My eyes were at the height where they would appropriately meet Alice's, but they met instead the abdomen of a man not wide enough to be Emmett.

It seemed like the world was moving in slow motion while I adjusted the level of my eyes. No way was I expecting to be looking into those eyes again. Those eyes that I knew so well.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Merh.

**BPOV**

Green.

Beautiful, piercing, staring in my soul, green.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said, smiling.

My body seized up. I couldn't breath. I was not expecting to have his eyes on me again so soon.

"What… are… you…" It was all I could do even to stutter. He smiled at me again, then gently reached towards me, got a hold of my upper arm and started pulling me slowly into the apartment.

"Edward." I hadn't meant to say his name, it just escaped me in a whisper that I couldn't hold back. I wouldn't have realized that I'd said it aloud unless his expression changed.

His eyes became pained for the tiniest moment. Pain replaced longing in a blink. It must have mirrored my expression to a T.

Instead of leading me into the apartment, Edward stopped moving. And kept pulling.

The slow motion came back. I kept eye contact as I got closer. Panic. I so don't want to be a home wrecker and I didn't trust myself to be this close to his face. And not in this condition. I might do something irresponsible or embarrassing under the influence of Edward's gaze and touch.

He didn't try to kiss me. Was this a good or bad thing?

A hug. This was a hug. The most sensual hug I had ever experienced. Edward was a full head taller than me. My cheek rested perfectly on his chest while his arms wrapped around me and tightened. At first he rested his chin on top of my head but after a moment he moved so that his mouth was closer to my ear.

"You never said good-bye," he whispered. I let out a half gasp, half sigh (involuntary again).

This was getting really ridiculous. Maybe Alice was right about Edward. He must have feelings for me. No one had ever held me like this. No one ever said my name the way he did. No one had ever (or would ever) have this effect on me.

After about a minute of the hug I realized he might be waiting for me to respond.

"I--"

"Bella!" I pushed away from Edward at the sound of Alice's voice. There was something off about her voice. "You're home!" It sounded like excitement and frustration, which wasn't unexpected, but there was an edge of panic.

"Alice, I'm sorry I'm late," I said sincerely. She narrowed her eyes and shot a pointed glance at Edward.

"I want to show you your bedroom," She said excitedly. This was so transparent. Edward would know she only wanted to get me away from him

The force she used to grab my arm and pull me through the kitchen was painful.

"I already unpacked our stuff, just the way you like it," she said loudly, turning towards me and smiling widely.

Alice was being so phony. I laughed out loud. Anyone would be able to tell that she was practically overflowing with ulterior motives.

I was unceremoniously shoved into my new bedroom. Alice usually had to involve some sort of ceremony into everything (especially things like Bella seeing her bedroom in her New York apartment for the first time) so an opportunity like this being passed up must have been physically painful for her.

Spinning around promptly, I watched her lean against the door to close it.

"So, yea, Edward's here," She said playfully, probably gauging my reaction, which was a wide smile.

"You know things. Tell me, Alice!" I whispered, desperately, abandoning all pretense. She knew that I pined for Edward, why bother trying to hid it now?

"Okay," She started quickly. "Emmett told me that Edward said he was coming to New York to check out a recording studio for his band (what a flimsy excuse, right?) and he asked Emmett if he could stay here. Of course, Emmett is oblivious to the tortured love situation so he said yes. And, he said he didn't know if we would be mad so he didn't say anything (such a guy thing to do). Edward was just chillin' here when I walked in! In my apartment! He had a key before you did!" This all came out in a rush, almost like one long word.

"Take a breath," I said through my grin.

Alice didn't smile back. She looked nervous now and I didn't like it. She usually smiled and laughed at me when we talked about Edward, unless we were also talking about his girlfriend. She took her time.

"He didn't come alone," she said slowly.

Rosalie must be here. "The girlfriend is here too?.... Staying in the apartment?" I groaned as she nodded sadly. "It's not like that's weird, they _are_ dating." There was no use denying it. "Maybe we should try getting to know her…?" Anyone who Edward liked had to be a good person. Surprisingly, I found I was genuinely interested in getting to know the girl he liked enough to date.

"You can't be serious," Alice protested. "I've already planned out our whole snub routine." I could only imagine…

"No, she's probably really nice." Or more perfect that I thought. Now I was getting scared. "Be nice, Alice. Please?"

"Fine, but if you start talking about threesomes we can't be friends anymore."

"So, Edward," Alice began, over dinner. "How did you and Rosalie meet?" The question came out so innocently. No one at the table could read the desperation and skepticism in Alice's voice, but me. And maybe Emmett? His eyebrows had shot up when she asked.

Rosalie looked up from her plate with her fork half raised. She looked at Edward, then shot a quick, furtive peek at Emmett.

"Um," Edward said uncomfortably. I didn't want to look at him but his voice seemed to pull me towards him. Would Rosalie notice the way I looked at her boyfriend? It couldn't be that different from the way Emmett was looking at her.

Edwards eyes met mine, as always.

"Our parents introduced us. My mom already has the wedding planned out I think," he said with a small chuckle.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Alice screamed shrilly. Lucky her voice was so loud and high-pitched. She had drowned out Emmett saying the same words. He, however, addressed Rosalie.

"Ha. No." Edward said. Sighs of relief came from everyone at my side of the table, with embarrassing clarity. "My mother just loves to plan ahead. She has my sister's wedding planned out as well, and she isn't even in a relationship."

It was easy to laugh with him. "I didn't know you had a sister," I questioned. This conversation needed to be taken in a new direction.

"Yea, she's seventeen," Edward replied. His face lit up when he focused on me.

If anything, the change in topic would allow Alice to pick apart the meaning behind Edward's every glorious smile.

I glanced at her, then smiled widely at Edward.

He dropped his fork.

Let Alice decipher this one. "Rosalie," Edward and Alice both twitched as I turned towards the goddess on the other side of the table. "Alice and I were planning on going shopping tomorrow. You should come." I meant it. Half a minute went by without anyone saying anything. Rosalie didn't look completely opposed to my suggestion. She smiled meekly at me and nodded.

There really was no reason for all the tension. A hard kick in Alice's shin was perfectly justified.

"Owyea!" She got the idea. "We need to get to know you since you're mooching off us and all." Alice Humor could be offensive at times. Rosalie must have understood that there was no insult intended since she switched her dazzling smile onto Alice.

I was right. Rosalie was perfect. She was beautiful, charismatic and personable.

Alice and I had so many contingency plans in case Rosalie ended up being the devil. Even in the best of situations, we had only planned on staying out for two or three hours.

The shopping trip lasted six hours. Time flies when you're having fun, and we were. Rosalie just fit with us. She knew the big designers that Alice drooled over but she also laughed when I rolled my eyes over Alice's freaking-out-over-designer-socks head.

Most of the six hours were spent in various fitting rooms. By the end of the day, even though we unanimously loved her, Rosalie had provoked a whole barrage of new insecurities for Alice and me when it came to our bodies. Every article of clothing she put on (Alice even tested it with the ugliest things she could find) was flattering on her body. She walked down the street holding her head high. The bags in her hands didn't have any affect on her impeccable posture.

Admiring Rosalie Hale was not hard, even considering the fact that she was monopolizing Edward's relationship status.

Alice liked her too. Granted, every time Rosalie turned her back, Alice scowled at the back of her head. I knew that if Rosalie was a terrible person it would make Alice happy. The easier to separate the couple… Alice wasn't happy that she liked Rosalie.

But I was.

Like I said: she just fit.

"So, Bella," Rosalie asked abruptly during a pause in the lunch conversation. "Is… Does Emmett have a girlfriend?"

I looked up into her face. This girl felt the same way about my brother as I did about her boyfriend. This situation was getting depressing. How could we all switch partners and not hurt each other in the process. Someone was going to end up broken. Probably more than one …

"Rosalie, cut the shit," Alice said bluntly. My head snapped towards her.

"Alice!"

"I mean that in the nicest way!" Alice yelled. She looked really sorry to have been nasty. "It's just, we've all seen how you look at him. So, you know, cut the shit." She sounded less harsh this time. "You're with the girls here. Let it out." She patted Rosalie's hand on the table.

"He kind of fascinates me!" Rosalie blurted out. She directed her outburst at me.

"What about Edward, Rosalie?" I tried to sound calm and rational. Alice peeked at me, still patting Rosalie's hand.

At the moment, my thoughts didn't really linger on _him_. Rosalie looked so full of despair that I would do almost anything to sooth her.

"It's not like I don't care about him," she pleaded. "We've been together for three years but there really isn't anything there. Our parents want it to work out so badly. They've been friends since we were little, so Edward and I have known each other since _we_ were little." With every word it seemed like she was trying to justify herself, _to me_. Alice wasn't so much as glimpsed at. This was between me and Rosalie alone. I knew the only possible reason for her acting this way towards me. I was in love with Edward and Rosalie knew it. But it was okay because she loved Emmett.

I started patting her hand too, so she would know that I understood.

"It was always only about our parents. The whole relationship has basically been just a show the whole time. My mother can be a bit harsh and she really wants to connect my family with her best friends' family. If Edward and I ever did get married it would totally be one of those Middle-Ages-arranged-marriage-only-one-kid-ever-comes-out-of-it kinds of things. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward, but it's more like loving a brother." She smiled at me. "I know he feels the same way about me. We've always been each other's best friend and he plays along with the relationship thing to protect me." The way she said "best friend" made a warm feeling course through me.

"Oh, Rosalie," Alice whispered softly. "That's so sad. It's not so bad, Emmett looks at you, too, you know."

"I know," Rosalie smiled. She had started to cry, but in a happy kind of way. "Bella, …. Would you… approve… if I – " She was asking for my permission.

"Rose, yes!" I practically screamed it. And I had such good intentions. "Emmett will be so happy!" I smiled widely at her.

For the rest of the weekend Alice and I nervously watched our three roommates. We thought Rosalie would officially break things off with Edward as soon as we got home. Then it would be a matter of time before Emmett pounced on her. Or vice versa.

We also speculated on how long it would take Edward to pounce of me. Alice was in a constant state of vibration.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

**BPOV**

Three days had gone by and still nothing. You'd think if someone had gotten dumped or asked out that it would show!

The waiting, the stress and the suspense would have driven me insane if it lasted longer than those three insufferable days. But, at least I had work to distract me.

On Monday I left the apartment with Alice before anyone else was awake. On the way out the door I caught a glimpse of Edward's sleeping face on the futon. That picture was all I thought about for the rest of the day.

After a few more days the routine stopped feeling so rehearsed. It became normal for me to sit next to Rosalie at night and imagine kissing her boyfriend. It was completely normal for me to see Edward with his arm around another woman in sleep and lucidly imagine that he was dreaming of me.

Rosalie and Edward always slept in some kind of position that involved being wrapped up in each others arms. I felt terrible that I couldn't tell Emmett, but at least I knew, after the lunch conversation, that it didn't really mean anything. I could easily notice the protective, business-like posture they held. They were undeniably close but it didn't seem like a romantic bond at all. Still, I'm sure I would have been pulling my hair out if I wasn't in on their relationship joke.

My subway rides were spent picturing how Edwards face would look when he held me in bed. How he would pull me close instead of simply hold on. My traveling home seemed to fly by.

I always walked faster on the way home. Partially because, even though I loved to consider myself a "city girl," walking around at night scared me, but mostly so that I could get home sooner.

We had developed a work night routine. Those nights where those of us not on vacation had to wake up early the next day couldn't be spent at a club. And Alice and I had always had a movie night tradition. So I brought it up on that first Sunday afternoon. Obviously no one was going on any dates so why shouldn't the apartment watch a movie before going to bed?

Once Alice and I found out that the happy couple didn't really watch movies it was a done deal. We took it upon ourselves to educate them in Film. A list had been started of all our favorites and the other best-but-not-quite-our-favorites movies and they had a lot of catching up to do.

I checked my watch while flipping my key into the door and wasn't really surprised that I had gotten home in less than a half hour. I'd done the trip much more quickly before.

The only truly bad consequence from my speedy walks from the subway to my building was the excess adrenaline that I was left with. I always remained a little jumpy while I changed clothes, checked the list and started making dinner.

Only Alice would leave behind a note that would coordinate our dinner menu with the movie for that night. Luckily, since I was assigned dinner duty indefinitely (Alice having invested all her potential hobby-talent into fashion and Emmett being a boy…) she could usually count on me to follow the assigned menu.

I walked out of my room, pulling an old t-shirt over my head, fully intent on disregarding the dinner match and experimenting a little when a cabinet door squeaked.

I stopped adjusting myself and my head snapped up.

Edward was smiling at me with a cereal box in his hand. He ran a hand through his hair, which was wet and stood up where his hand left it. Gel on that head would be a sacrilege….

"You scared the crap out of me," I breathed.

"Oh," He smiled. "Sorry… I like your shirt."

I could have heated the oven with my blush. Edward had seen me pretty much shirtless just then.

"What, is my cooking not good enough for you?" I snapped back, gesturing towards the cereal.

"No, your food is delicious. I just need a snack." I barely heard that response. I would have sold my soul for the ability to stifle the embarrassed blush. It would kill him if I were able to smile mischievously at him and flirt back. Instead I walked towards the stove, where Alice's note waited for me. _"The Quiet Man = Corned Beef, Cabbage, Potatoes. XO"_ Really?

"Alice is ridiculous," I mumbled, gesturing at the list. "There's no way I can pull together a corned beef dinner if we're expected to eat at a normal dining hour.

While I began pondering various ways to make this dinner possible, Edward came up behind me and peeked over my shoulder. "What movie does corned beef go with?" He asked alluringly, popping Cheerios into his mouth.

I had to wrench m eyes away from his mouth before I could answer. I moved back to scan the list on the fridge, the movement made me press against his chest. I hadn't been that close to him since the infamous hug and I missed it like crazy. It felt so calm and soothing there. But I didn't prolong it. I moved from my glance at the fridge, where the movie was paired with the date, to the note, where the movie was paired with the food.

"Pretty sure this dinner goes with _The Quiet Man_." I smiled up at him. He raised his eye brows unaware that I was making fun of his lack of observation, simply confused at the strange title. "You don't know it? You really should put some effort into watching some movies. It's kinda sad." I joked, poking him playfully. It seemed like I was just joking around but in reality I couldn't resist the urge to touch him.

'Oh, yea?" he started to play along. He tickled me until my eyes were watering. The left over adrenaline really didn't help. I was doubled over with giggles, or would have been if Edward wasn't holding me up.

He smiled and chuckled at me while I caught me breath, still in him arms, but drew away with almost lightning speed when Alice popped through the front door.

With a sigh, I grabbed my keys and went out to the supermarket. Sandwiches would have to be enough for Alice tonight.

Not long after Alice and I started the movie routine, it became the Edward and Bella Routine. Everyone besides my love had quickly lost patience with the movies I insisted upon.

On this particular night, _Pride and Prejudice_ Night, Emmett had taken Rosalie and Emmett to see a show in Central Park. It would have seemed strange to any sane person that the one musician in our group had wanted to stay behind and watch a movie instead…. None of us thought twice about it, though.

"So, I had an interesting conversation with Rosalie last night." Edward said softly during a quiet moment in the movie. He didn't look me in the eye. His soda cap had suddenly become enthralling.

"You did?" I didn't want to sound too eager but his comment had made me choke on a bit of popcorn, so any chance at nonchalance was ruined anyway.

"Yea, she broke up with me," he said slowly, peeking over at me finally. The confession didn't sound too sad. "I guess she has a thing for Emmett." He smiled. Totally not the right reaction for a recently broken up with guy. Would he ever just be predicable for once?

This was the most awkward situation? Should I go alone with the smile? Or take my cue from the kind of sad subject matter?

Or neither? "You don't sound too sad about that" No use in beating around the bush I guess. My eyes narrowed of their own accord. Even though Edward was completely irresistible, I couldn't resist the girl-bond Rosalie and I had formed over the last couple of weeks. The girls stick together.

"I guess it was kind of a shock," he sighed. The fact that I knew his whole relationship story suddenly made me feel guilty. "Lately we hadn't really been – "

"Oh, wait. Wait," I said sharply. My favorite scene in _Pride and Prejudice_ had just caught my eye. "I love this part," I gushed. It always melts my heart to hear Mr. Darcy declare his love for Elizabeth Bennett. I think I must have sighed because Edward started chuckling at me. I glared at him, my eyes clearly saying _don't hate on my movie_.

I looked back at the screen as the rest of the gang walked in. One look at the TV and Emmett was out of the room. Alice mumbled something that sounded faintly like "oh, god" before pulling Rosalie out of the room. They just didn't get it….

"It's not even romantic," he responded, defending the chuckle. "They barely ever see each other, when they do they argue. And he totally fucked her sister's life!" He added.

"You just don't get it," I explained quietly, still in a complete rapture over the scene. "He's loved her… from the first time he laid eyes on her."

"I get that…" He said, "but what about the sister?" He added the question quickly as a peering into his eyes.

"He makes mistakes, but just wait. He does everything for Elizabeth." I couldn't get the sigh out of my voice. "Its so romantic," I breathed, wishing I was Elizabeth Bennett, or Keira Knightly… whatever.

I never saw the happy ending during that particular viewing. I have a few vague memories of the night. At some point I laid my head on Edward's shoulder, unintentionally. I had enough coherency to thank god that the rest of our group had abandoned my "snooty" movie choice before falling asleep. Later on, I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. In a sleepy daze, I straightened out and fell back asleep.

Someone in my dreams was whispering my name. The sound drew me through the sleep fog, towards waking up.

Something soft grazed my lower lip. Mr. Darcy did not want to let me leave my dreams behind so easily.

All of a sudden I was aware of the brightness in the room without even opening my eyes. That's weird. My curtains usually blocked out the sunrise.

The soft grazing happened again. Definitely lips. And a hand tightening on my waist, pulling me closer.

My eyes shot open.

Green.

Green kissing me.

Green with his arms around me, pulling me closer just as I pictured it.

Because I'm Bella, I fell right off the couch.

"Are you okay?" Edward rasped, throwing his hand out to help me up.

I ignored it, still in shock. I got up and just walked away. Right out of the room, around the corner and straight into Alice, who was screaming silently at me with her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

**BPOV**

It felt like déjà vu, being pulling into my room by Alice and watching her lean back into the door. I was expecting her to start screaming and bouncing around as soon as the door was closed. Instead she sighed and spoke in a very not Alice-like voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan. What the fuck was that?" Her smile was so content and fulfilled.

"I don't know, Alice." I sat down on the side of my bed, in a kind of daze. My head fell into my hands. "What the fuck was that…" I got lost in my thought, running through every hazy memory from the night before. How could I have missed this? "How could I have missed this, Alice?!" our first kiss… And I was asleep!

I moved my face up so that my chin was in my hands. Alice wasn't in front of me anymore. I looked around, surprised, and found her rummaging through my closet.

"He kissed me," I whispered, more to myself than Alice. Excitement was bubbling up inside my stomach. In a few minutes I would be a jittery mess, guaranteed.

Alice shot over to me with an outfit in her hand and a smile on her face. "Edward Cullen kissed you! Put this on." I could hear the reverence in her voice. She continued to stare at me, shaking her head and smiling in pleasant disbelief, while I switched clothes. It surprised me that she wasn't making any noise, let alone speaking … but that didn't last long (it never does with Alice).

"Are you going to tell me what happened or what?!" She burst out when I was sitting on the bed again.

"I don't _know_ what happened," I shrugged. She moved behind me and started brushing my hair. "I fell asleep watching _Pride and Prejudice_. He must have fallen asleep too. Somehow we must have rearranged ourselves. I thought I was dreaming the kiss," I listed, "but then it felt more real the second ti—"

"He kissed you twice?!"

I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"If he kissed you twice then he can't have been sleep kissing. He must have really meant it," she encouraged, coming around to admire her proficiency in hair styling.

"Doesn't it seem a little backwards though? I mean, I hate to sound all middle-schooly but he didn't even tell me he liked me or anything," I shrugged again.

"Who cares!? It doesn't matter! I don't want to hear you complaining about your true love! At least you have one!" she said with a talk-to-the-hand gesture.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry." I leaned forward into her hand while she applied make-up to my eye lids. "Lets talk about something else…"

"No, its okay," she smiled inches from my face. "I'm happy for you but my turn had better be bomb after all the stress you and Emmett are putting me through with _your_ love lives." I giggled at that, she was so Alice. "Hold still," she scolded.

It really was a wonder that I ever mastered applying my own make-up after having Alice experiment on me. The experience was so calming… the perfect situation to re-live recent kissing adventures.

"Okay," Alice finished. "Now, don't panic but you have a half hour to get to work." She smiled as my panicked eyes flashed open.

I gathered up my work stuff hastily and we rushed out through the kitchen. I fully intended on stopping for at least a moment to say something, anything to Edward but he was no where in sight. I pivoted around in a circle stupidly for a minute before comprehending the sound of the shower running. Disappointed is an understatement. I was practically limp with it while Alice pulled me into the hallway.

_[Did he text you or anything??? –A]_

_[Hey Bella, Alice told me about the kiss! Ahh!! No hard feelings, I promise! Have a good day boo!]_

_[Did he text you yet!? –A]_

_[Hey Bells, could you bring home a six pack? I'm out of cash. Love you sis]_

_[ANSWER ME!-A]_

_[Hey sweetie, just checking in. Love Mom]_

_[Bella Swan, I swear to god…. –A]_

It seemed like my phone never stopped lighting up and vibrating throughout the day. After Alice's first couple of messages I began to hope that maybe Edward might send me a message or something. She got my hoped up. I had given my number a while ago, so it wasn't that out that as a possibility. But he never did. My hopes completely faded away around three o'clock.

As I made my commute home I resolved to seek him out once I arrived at the apartment. I wouldn't let this situation get awkward.

But he wasn't there.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it because we need to have a girls' night anyway," Alice reassured me but she didn't break my sour mood completely. "As a going away party for me?" That shocked me back to reality quick and melancholy was replaced with panic.

"What? Where are you going Alice?" I shouted at her, bring out all the pathetic, stay-with-me feelings that I was already harboring. "You can't leave me," I begged.

"Relax. Dramatic much?" She smiled. "I'm just getting sent to Paris for a few days. I found out about it today, some fashion show emergency that only I can fix. Sorry for the short notice."

I began to notice the Alice Excitement bubbling under the surface of her calm words. Alice + Paris x clothes = Alice, dead and gone to heaven. I smiled at her. She needed a little fun away from us crazies.

"Fine," I sighed.

"It's not like you'll be alone all weekend with the boys," Rosalie said, walking into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "You can help me with my mission!"

"Oh, yea? What's your mission?" Alice bit so that I didn't have to.

"Well," Rosalie began importantly." I've become attached to this side of the US. I like it. And its as far away from my mother as I can get without leaving the country. A major perk. So, I wanted to stop mooching and find my own place." She ended with an energetic flourish.

"Awesome!" Alice squealed, bouncing in her chair.

"I'll definitely help with that!" I bounced a little myself.

Rosalie, Alice and I spent the rest of the night together, packing Alice to leave tomorrow morning and scouting some good realtor agencies and potential rentals in the area for Rosalie, before passing out, all in Alice's massive Queen sized bed (which barely fit into her room) with _The Notebook_ on. After that night the bar was raised for all future girl nights.

Rosalie and I dropped Alice off at the airport before delving into the apartment hunting mission for the rest of the afternoon. We didn't have much success until we were about to give up. Rosalie managed to fall majorly in love with a little studio apartment within ten blocks of my place.

She practically forced me to head home while she went about drawing up a lease and going through other details like that with her new landlord. It had been a long day so I went home without putting up much of a fight and jumped eagerly into the shower.

I heard the front door open and close while I was getting re-dressed and rushed out to celebrate with Rosalie.

Instead of seeing my friend in the kitchen, I saw a random brunette with her back to me. I kept moving into the room until I realized that she was wrapped around the same jerk who had been kissing _me_ a few short hours ago.

Paralyzing despair overcame me. I thought for a moment that maybe my eyes were wrong, that they were playing tricks on me. Or maybe I wandered into someone else's apartment and had now embarrassingly made myself known. But both scenarios would make little sense since I was sure that I was in _my_ apartment and I sure as hell knew the guy standing in front of me.

Before I had the good sense to run away without being noticed, Edward opened his eyes, still mid-random-girl-kiss and saw me standing there.

I turned on my heal, embarrassed and kinda heartbroken, and went into the bathroom, the closest door I could get behind. I stood with my forehead pressed against the wood for a moment, breathing heavily and trying to put myself back together.

"Bella." He was knocking. "Bella, are you alright?" No. Duh.

I opened the door and, with out making eye contact, said, "Yes, I'm fine."

My attempt to close the door again was blocked by his arm holding it open.

"Are you sure?" He put his hands on either side of my face and moved it upward so that I had to look at him, and he looked sad. His brow was furrowed and he was studying my expression, which I smoothed out. He couldn't know that he had that much of an affect on me, not if I could help it anyway.

I smiled as realistically as I could into his face and willed myself, with all my might, not to cry.

He seemed convinced. "Are we going to watch a movie tonight?"

This must be an attempt to cheer me up. It didn't work. All I could imagine was myself as the miserable third wheel to him and the mystery skank.

No use in making myself too obvious to him, though.

"Sure." I kept the fake smile perfectly in place. I was probs an awesome actress in another life or something.

"Good." He didn't need to be holding my face anymore, but he was. I would have been so happy in that position yesterday… "Can I bring a friend?" he asked happily.

I wanted to scream in his face: NO!

"Yes." NO! "Of course," I added pleasantly.

He smiled once more before moving his hands away. "Okay, cool. I'll be back by eight." And with that he walked back towards the kitchen.

I shut the door again and sunk down against it to the floor. I lingered there for a long time before deciding on a few important points.

I was stupid

Edward _hadn't_ meant to kiss me yesterday, as evident by the random girl he was sucking face with in MY apartment. Not exactly the way to go if he were trying to start something with me.

Tonight was going to suck. Definitely Top Ten Worst Night.

I really did not want to know that girl's name, because then I would know how to find her… and that wouldn't end well.

I would be nice. Let's face it, I didn't actually have a claim on him.

I picked myself up off the floor with enough time to fix myself up before Edward _and friend_ came back.

I didn't send whiny text messages to Alice. I really didn't want to ruin her vacation by asking her to listen to my problems. And Rosalie would witness it soon enough so why bother…

No lovey dovey crap would be appropriate for this movie night so I picked out a bearable zombie film and made popcorn to keep my hands busy as the clock ticked closer to eight.

He was a few minutes late. Whatever.

The popcorn smelled too much to be appetizing to my upside down stomach so I just sat it on the couch and threw my legs up onto the coffee table and started flicking through the channels.

When I heard a key in the door I sighed, but cut myself off before it could be heard. I should have compared the _lengths_ of the zombie movies instead of how much I liked them. This was going to be a long night. I took my legs down so as not to seem like a total slob, but didn't look away from the TV.

Two bodies moved into my peripheral vision. Internal Sigh.

"Bella," Edward started the introductions. I tore my eyes reluctantly away from the screen. "This is my friend" (kill me now) "Jasper."

Oh.


End file.
